


Wetwork

by LadyOfSnakes



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kink Meme, Multi, Red Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSnakes/pseuds/LadyOfSnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the kink meme prompt: Illya would never let his woman suffer from period cramps when orgasms are a perfectly effective remedy/going down on her all month is The Russian Way. Messy, bloody, worshipful cunnilingus and surprised but totally into it Gabby, please?</p>
<p>Bonus: if OT3, I'd love if Napoleon were actually sort of squeamish about the whole thing but trying to pretend he's not because omg, a dirty sex thing that Peril is better at/more comfortable with than he is? HEAVEN FORBID</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetwork

Stakeouts weren't always terrible. Sometimes, Gaby liked the slightly slower pace of monitoring their mark and gathering information. It wasn't as exciting as infiltration or undercover work, but at least there were fewer injuries to worry about. Also, since the three of them had started sleeping together, there was simply less tension.

Of course, being stuck in this tiny apartment with her two male partners during her monthlies was less than ideal. She had the necessary supplies, at least, and the building had indoor plumbing, unlike the shack they had used as a safe house a few months ago. But right now she had cramps like she hadn't had in months, and the last thing she wanted to do was give the others the impression that she wasn't up to this.

Gaby hissed quietly as she shifted in her chair. She was playing chess and losing even worse than usual to Illya, while Napoleon sat at the window on watch duty. 

"Are you okay?" Illya asked, taking one of her knights with a pawn she hadn't noticed. "I can get you painkiller."

"I'm fine." She blushed though, a little embarrassed. "It's just..."

"I know. Let me get you something." He got up and crossed the tiny living space to the kitchen, where he got her a glass of water and pulled the bottle of pain relievers from their emergency kit.

"Illya, you don't have to," Gaby started, but she knew her partner would keep doting on her anyway. "Just leave it alone."

"There is no need for you to be in pain." Illya put the bottle and glass down in front of her, and waited for her to take them.

She sighed and took a sip of the water, though she left the bottle of pills where it was. "These give me a headache, and the other kind we have make me loopy for hours. I'm fine."

"Oh," The tall man took the bottle back to the kitchen and out it away, then came back and stood behind her chair. He gently took his big hands and put them on her shoulders, then started to give her a neck massage. After she took her turn at chess, he leaned over her and moved his queen, and said, "Check in three."

"Aargh!" Gaby rolled her shoulders before sighing again. She hadn't beaten Illya ever, but this was a particularly disappointing game. "And you can stop that. It's nice, but it won't help."

"You could exercise your muscles. That should help cramps." He replied, though he did take his hands off of her.

Napoleon, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, snorted. "Peril, stop embarrassing her and let her be."

Illya ignored him and leaned down close to whisper into her ear. "I eat you until you come, you exercise muscles, no more pain."

Gaby choked on her water and coughed for a moment before looking up at him. "What!? You'd do that?"

He smiled that sweet, hungry smile of his that made her weak in the knees. "You do not think it is a hardship for me to go down on you, do you?"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Napoleon turned from the window to look over at them. "Is that something you like to do, Illya?"

The Russian man pulled Gaby to her feet and kisses her hard, wrapping his arms around her to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her again before he replied. "I am not a man who cries at blood."

Illya carried Gaby over to the bedroll in the corner of the room. He'd been sleeping there since the start of the start of the stakeout since the bunks in the tiny bedroom were just too small for his frame. He laid her out gently and started kissing down her neck, making her shiver as he unbuttoned her dress and slid it off of her.

"You're going to do that in here?" Napoleon asked, staring over at them.

"Of course." Illya smirked as he looked over at their partner, then went back to work. "Why? Is this new to you, Cowboy? I thought you have done everything."

Napoleon muttered something, but Illya had gone back to kissing Gaby while he hiked her slip up and carefully slid her hose off her legs. (He was always careful with her things, which she appreciated.) Even her sanitary belt caused him no hesitation. He just deftly unhooked it and moved it away.

As the Russian kissed down her body, Gaby squirmed a little. He was acting the same as every other time he'd gone down on her. "Illya, are you sure you want to do this?"

He kissed her bare thigh, his stubble slightly scraping her soft skin there. "Why should my woman be in pain when I can do this?"

Gaby gasped as Illya started to lick into her, first with little tastes between her folds before moving up to tease around her clit. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and he moaned into her. He stroked one huge hand over her stomach as he feasted on her cunt, lapping up blood and juices and her.

At the window, Napoleon groaned and adjusted his erection and tried to concentrate on work. He didn't know of any man who would go down on a woman during her time of the month, but good god it sounded like Peril was enjoying it.

Arching her back, Gaby grunted and tugged on Illya's hair. He looked up at her and smiled, blood smeared across his face and eyes sparkling. "Yes, chop shop girl?"

"This is helping."

"Good." Illya licked his lips and went back to work, focusing on her clit and making her squirm. He grabbed her hips and held her still, using his tongue and lips and hints of teeth to draw more little gasps from her. He knew her body, had mapped it out with mouth and fingers before so he knew what made her blood run hot and her mouth fall open.

Nips and kisses brought her closer and closer to the edge, and when she came he lapped up everything with the flat of his tongue. He kept licking and tasting her, gently on her sensitive skin, until she pulled his hair again.

"Stop, I can't take any more." She felt light and boneless as she watched him sit up, smug smile on his face.

Illya didn't wipe any of the blood from his lips before getting up and walking over to Napoleon and attempting to kiss him. "Hey Cowboy, do you want a taste?"

The American pulled away on a reflex, but then leaned back in when he saw Illya's satisfied smirk. Gaby laughed; her men were still competitive sometimes, but it was worth it to see them kiss like that. (Also, she knew she wasn't going to have to worry about cramps anymore.)


End file.
